


Rescue

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Extended Scene, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: She came to save him, but he's not so sure he deserved saving.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a new little drabble for you all. Sorry its like forever and a half late. I've been struggling with coming up with ideas and ultimately deciding when to end the little story. The theme for this story was the Ship with the Best Chemistry. Anyone who loves Captain Swan knows that they have amazing chemistry on screen!
> 
> This little drabble takes place after Killian has been sent to hell in the wake of Emma having to kill him to destroy the darkness within. It kind of replaces the scene that actually did take place when she rescued him because there is a vulnerability there that we didn't get to see on screen.
> 
> This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own and I will get this to a beta eventually.
> 
> Title: Rescue  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Summary: She came to save him, but he's not so sure he deserved saving.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Damn...blood looks good on you." He heard hear say. The positivity in her voice sounded forced. In fact, it sounded as though she was fighting back tears. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she shouldn't have come here. It wasn't safe for her here.

"You shouldn't have come down here, Emma," he grumbled, groaning slightly as he spoke from the pain that Hades had inflicted upon him.

"I couldn't leave you to suffer for something you didn't do," she said, cupping his cheek softly. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it," he laughed half-heartedly, shaking his head slightly. "In fact, I'm currently hanging in it."

"Let's get you down from there then," Emma replied, reaching to the chain that was holding him and grazed her hand over the metal. Within a matter of moments, the chain released him and Emma wrapped her other arm around him, lowering him to the ground. "Alright, nice and easy."

Killian groaned as his body complied to her requests. Every inch of his body ached and regardless of which way he moved, he determined that a new piece of his body that he didn't even know existed started radiating with pain. Clenching his jaw, he wrapped an arm around Emma's neck as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They slowly moved from the pit Hades had been keeping him in to a house that looked eerily similar to the one they currently owned in Storybrooke. Looking around, Emma sighed before she joined Killian in the living room where she had left him as she gathered a dishcloth and a bowl of warm water.

As she walked back into the living room, she saw him keeled over on the couch. She heard him groan and she winced slightly. It pained her to see him in such pain. She wished there was a way that she could have gone back in time and forced Gold to come clean long before she had to kill her beloved.

She sat beside him and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Alright you, let's get this blood cleaned up a little bit. Sit up for me."

Groaning slightly, Killian slowly sat up on the couch and leaned his back against the cushions. He noticed Emma looking at him out of the corner of his eye and forced a smile to appear on his lips, only to have to wipe it away as he grimaced in pain when she touched his cheek with the water.

"Sorry," she whispered, slowly pulling the towel away from his face and furrowing her brow. Taking a deep breath, she decided that maybe it was time to take a different approach to cleaning him up right now. Gently she grazed her hands over his face with her eyes closed as she whispered a spell under her breath, allowing her magic to do its job.

Killian watched her work, moving from his face to his shoulders before trailing along the rest of his body. He noticed a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't noticed there before. The soft smile that she was wearing on her face brought a light to his darkness that he felt looming inside of him.

She had come to save him. He should be happy to see her, but he feared that the love they shared would keep them both trapped down here.


End file.
